The Domino Effect
by UnperfectlytheRavenclaw
Summary: Who knew one little accident changes so much? James promised Lily that he would stop harassing her, but when one tiny mistake occurs, would she ever forgive him? Rated T for later chapters. -On Hiatus-
1. Mistake

**The Domino Effect**

**A/N: Yay another story! This fic is based on hearts in ashes' "100 Prompts". I'm using a lot of them, so I can't name them. This might end up being multi-chaptered. **

Anger can't explain what I'm feeling right now. I feel a true loathing, no _hatred _towards that immature git.

Why I hate him would have to be expressed in volumes of books of reason. But this time, I honestly abhor him.

He and his little friends just had to pull another usual prank of theirs. However, this one is one I cannot tolerate at all.

You would think I was overreacting, but no, I'm not one bit. This prank was so severe that I'm chasing him in the corridor.

"Potter, get back here!" My hand almost reaches him, but his speed prevails. He runs off into the courtyard.

"No thanks, I want to live, but I will slow my pace if I were to receive a kiss from the one and only-"

"I would never ever kiss you stupid, annoying jerk! Not after what you had done!"

"Oh, so you would have snogged me senseless?" His arrogance really shows now.

I now jump on top of him and grip his collar.

"I would never, and I repeat,_ never_ ever kiss anyone like you." He winces at my tightened grasp.

A whole trail of troublemaking had led to this.

Yesterday, he tried dying Marlene's hair green since she was "showing a little too much Slytherin attitude". The day before, he tried dumping Severus' head in the lake to see if he "was attractive to the Giant Squid". Last week, he poured firewhiskey into Remus' pumpkin juice, and he received a big slap by me from doing certain things.

Today, Sirius had intentionally shoved me into Potter, who had touched me inappropriately.

"Come on, Evans. It was on accident. Sirius was the one who came up with the idea!"

"What?! You knew about it?"

"Well, I didn't know exactly when he was going to do it. And I didn't plan to-er touch you…" Now that really did it.

"Never come near me again, you immature git. I can and will hurt you if you ever talk to me again." I let go of his collar and walk away while trying to keep my composure.

"Lily, let me explain." Sincerity and desperation show in his voice.

But I still can't let my defenses down, so in turn, I hex him, not even caring where I hit him, and run.

Tears slide down my face as I sprint back into the castle. I had really thought he had changed. I thought he was done playing games me. He promised me he would stop harassing me. He promised.

I ignore all of the stares from others who have never seen the strong, fiery, goody-two-shoes prefect Lily Evans cry. I ignore all of the shouts of my name from behind as I rush back up to the Gryffindor dormitories.

When I arrive at the sixth year girls' dormitory, I slam the door and pull my curtains together. I sob into my pillow while I hear the faint cries for my name from I believe is James.

He promised me. He had promised me, and I had believed him.

**A/N: Some tension between Lily and James. This chapter is a little shorter than I thought it would be but oh well. And yes, I am going to make this a multi-chaptered story. Remember to review! **


	2. Realization

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm horrible for not updating any of my stories for a while. I am truly sorry for those who waited for the next chapter. I have a lot of schoolwork, so it would take time for me to update. **

**Previously: **_Tears slide down my face as I sprint back into the castle. I had really thought he had changed. I thought he was done playing games me. He promised me he would stop harassing me. He promised._

_I ignore all of the stares from others who have never seen the strong, fiery, goody-two-shoes prefect Lily Evans cry. I ignore all of the shouts of my name from behind as I rush back up to the Gryffindor dormitories._

_When I arrive at the sixth year girls' dormitory, I slam the door and pull my curtains together. I sob into my pillow while I hear the faint cries for my name from I believe is James._

_He promised me. He had promised me, and I had believed him._

Ever since the incident with Potter, I have been ignoring his advances to apologize for the past week. The day after the incident, when he tried to speak to me, I had thrown a bat bogey hex at him and sped past him out the common room.

I get out of my bright red and golden striped bed and do my morning routines. I leave the Gryffindor tower and head towards the Great Hall, making sure to stay away from the places Potter usually strolls with his friends.

I almost reach the handle until I hear someone calling my name from behind.

"Evans, wait!" Oh, it's _Potter. _I turn around and see him panting in front of me.

"What do you want, Potter?" I place my hands on my hips, waiting for his answer.

"Lily, about that accident: I just want to apologize for –"

"For embarrassing me in front of all of those people; harassing me? What is it this time, Potter? I'm sick of your insincere words. Why won't you just tell me the truth? Why would you promise me something you clearly aren't able to keep?" I shriek at him with my fists clenched, scowling.

"But, it was an accident. Sirius just –"

"James. Just. Stop." I bite my lip to hold back my incoming tears. When he tries to reach for my arm, I jerk away from him.

"Lily, is that what you are really upset about?" I lower my eyes ashamed.

"James, just leave me alone from now on." I walk away as calmly as I can and increase my pace as I get further away from him. Afraid to show my face, I never look back at James.

* * *

At my safe haven: a secluded, dark spot in the library, I take out a quill and parchment and try to do my weekend homework. Soft footsteps approach me, causing me to look up from my essay. I'm surprised to see Remus Lupin, one of Potter's closest friends, make his way towards me.

"Could I help you, Remus?" I ask quietly to not disturb anyone near me.

"Lily, I see you have ignored James for the past month," he begins.

"Yes, and if you're trying to persuade me to forgive him, then you've wasted your time. I'm not going to speak to that bloody insensitive git," I respond with poise.

"Hmm, although I don't fancy nor agree with your opinion, I will respect it. I know I cannot change your mind, so just take what I say under consideration.

"James," I frown at the sound of Potter's name, "May still seem like an insensitive person to you, but have you seen his behavior now? He really has changed. He isn't as egoistic as before; James actually listens to others. Think about it Lily, has he bothered you ever since you told him not to?"

Remus walks away, leaving me there pondering on what he had just stated. Had James really change? Had he really listened to me?

I furrow my eyebrows in thought. Maybe, I should, just this once, talk to James.

I pack up my possessions and exit the library determined to speak to James for the first time in a while.

"Have you seen James?" I ask one of the Hufflepuffs ahead of me. The boy informs me that he had seen him go to the corridor to my left. I quickly thank him and sprint in the direction he had pointed me to.

"James, I have something to tell –"

My smile falters. I see the messy-haired boy being enthusiastically snogged by another girl.

**A/N: James seems to attract trouble. Tune in for the next chapter! Review for doughnuts with sprinkles on top! **


End file.
